


Bike Ride

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [1]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Bike Vibrations, Butt Slapping, Early Mornings, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Georgia, Gloves, Kissing, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, New Relationship, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Quarry, RPF, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, bike kink, bike ride, phone conversation, shaven, sunrise, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman takes Lucia for an early morning ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Ride

 

"Goodnight"

"Good morning!" Norman's throaty chuckle sends shivers down your spine as he hangs up and the phone in your hand goes dead.

You roll over on your bed and look at the clock, startled to see it's almost 5.30am. You reach up to flick off the bedside light and stretch back down among the pillows littering your bed. You know you should go to sleep, even if it's only for a few hours, but your mind and heart are racing. You can't believe you've been talking to Norman on the phone for the whole damn night almost. 

There's been flirting between you for some time on set but you've been wary of getting too invested, assuming it to be just his way with women. But as the weeks have passed, you've found more and more that he's singled you out to talk to, going out of his way to bring you coffee from the store in town most mornings. Spending lunch breaks chatting about the heat and how the shoot is going or about some new place he's found to ride. You've noticed him always nearby when you've gone into town for nights playing pool or bowling with the others. You schooled him at pool after he made some crack about women not knowing how to play and he grudgingly paid for your dinner when he lost, stealing half your food while he talked about how good you were.

And then there was that moment - an almost moment - when you found yourselves alone outside the bar saying goodnight and he was standing well inside your personal space, leather jacket on, ready to ride home, helmet dangling from one gloved hand, the other reaching up towards your face, lips parting, when the bar door opened and deposited a slightly inebriated Steven outside who promptly threw himself at you both, wrapping an arm around each of you and declaring his love.

You caught Norman's eye as he half carried Steven to a waiting cab and he gave you a 'what can you do?' smile and shrugged his shoulders. You smiled back, giggling at him trying to fold an uncooperative Steven into the back of the cab. By the time he was done, the bar was starting to empty out and the parking lot became a hub of activity as people called their goodnights to each other and cars started to peel out. Someone grabbed your arm, offering you a ride and before you could turn back to say goodbye, you were swept away.

The next day there was a single rose attached to your coffee cup and left on your usual seat. A cartoon cat, sketched on the side of the cup, grinned cheekily at you, the initial 'N' and a small heart underneath it. You couldn't stop the smile that broke out on your face and looked around quickly to see if he was near, He wasn't in sight but the coffee was still hot so you knew he couldn't be far. You carefully tucked the rose into the arm of your chair and sat down to savor your coffee. 

Later that same day, at lunch, he'd saved you a spot in the shade next to him and while you ate he shyly asked you for your number and when you gave it to him, he made you sit still while he took your picture to add to it. Head bent and tongue poking out in concentration, he typed in your details, holding his phone out of reach when you tried to see your picture. You lightly slapped his shoulder, giggling as he feigned a mortal injury even though you barely touched him. 

He didn't use your number until tonight. You were laying on your bed, idly flicking through tv channels and trying to stay awake, when your phone began to buzz insistently. You looked at the display not recognizing the number and wondering who was calling at 11 o'clock at night. You almost let it go to voicemail but curiosity got the better of you and you answered it, surprised to find Norman on the other end. And so began a conversation of epic proportions spanning everything from movies and art and your childhoods to his son and your ex and where you both wanted to be in your lives.

It seemed like you touched on every topic under the sun, laughing one moment and somber the next as he talked about his father then crying with hysterical laughter as he regaled you with stories of his and Sean's antics over the years. Time seemed to stand still, as corny as that sounds, and there was just the sound of his voice in your ear and his breathing in the spaces between talking. It felt as intimate as if he was holding you in his arms and whispering directly into your ear. When he had finally said that it was late and he should go, your heart fell and you wanted to tell him you never wanted him to go but you said your goodbyes and he was gone.

You're so wrapped up in your thoughts that it takes you a second to realize that your phone is buzzing again from somewhere in the bed. You scramble around until you find it and eagerly answer the number you now recognize.

"Thought you'd fell asleep on me," he says softly in your ear. 

"Almost," you reply.

"So, you don't want to come for a ride with me then? There's something I wanted to show you but I guess it can wait..."

"No... of course I want to go!" you interrupt him, practically falling out of the bed and looking wildly around for something to wear. "Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be ready when you get here."

"I'm already here! There was no way I was going to sleep, so I thought I'd take a ride and, wouldn't you know it, I ended up outside your place. Put something warm on... it's chilly out here."

With that he hangs up and you quickly pull on your jeans and a sweater, not even looking in the mirror as you grab your jacket and boots and head for the door. 

Pushing open the door to outside, the cool morning breeze runs its fingers over your skin and ruffles your hair and you wish you'd thought to bring gloves. Norman is waiting for you in the parking lot, casually sitting astride his bike smoking a cigarette which he drops to the floor and steps on as he sees you coming. 

"Cute hair!" he says and you reach up self-consciously to smooth your bed tousled locks, making him smile. He reaches behind him and hands you a spare helmet from next to his.

"You ever ride before?" he asks, as you pull on the helmet and he checks to make sure it's secure. Satisfied, he pulls on his own.

"Once, a long time ago," you admit.

"Okay. Well there's nothing to it. Your body will remember once we get going. I won't go too fast, I promise. Just hold on to me and lean when I lean. If you want me to stop just tap my shoulder, okay?"

You nod and he starts the engine. When he looks to you, you lift your right leg over the back and slide onto the seat behind him, your feet automatically finding the footpegs and your hands reaching for his hips to steady yourself. Your fingers dig into the soft denim of his jeans as the bike starts slowly out of the parking lot and then picks up speed as you hit the main road. 

Your stomach lurches through the first few turns in the road but your body soon learns and you start to enjoy the ride without having to concentrate on what you're doing. You have no idea where you're going, it's still dark out although you can almost feel the dawn approaching. The countryside whips by on either side of you, the bike's headlight illuminating flashes of trees and fields and darkened buildings. You stop trying to figure out your destination and turn your thoughts to Norman instead. The rhythmic vibration of the bike's engine and the fact that his body is essentially cradled between your open thighs is starting to turn you on and you let your mind drift, wondering what his skin would taste like beneath your tongue, how your bodies would move together with him deep inside of you. 

You don't realize that he's stopped the bike until he cuts the engine and the sudden silence brings you to your senses. You blush hotly, grateful for the cover of darkness to hide your flushed cheeks. You dismount the bike and pull off your helmet, once again trying to tame your hair, while he secures the kickstand and lifts his leg over to get off himself. He takes off his helmet and stretches his back, raising his arms to the heavens exposing a small sliver of skin between his jeans and the bottom of his leather jacket. You quickly avert your eyes, acutely aware of the sensation of wetness between your thighs. He takes the helmet from your hands and stows it with his on the bike seat.

You look around and see that you are in a wooded clearing off of a dirt track with nothing but nature in sight in every direction. He takes your hand, the soft leather of his fingerless gloves warm against your skin, and leads you towards the trees. You follow silently as he finds a small overgrown path between the trunks and heads along it. The light around you is growing a paler shade of grey in the pre-dawn and your eyes begin to adjust as the path starts up the side of a small incline. You wonder again where he's taking you just as the path opens out and over his shoulder you can make out great slabs of rock, leading to the edge of something dark. He steers you along the worn rock path until you top a small rise and he halts with you beside him. The light is still too dim to really make out where you are apart from your immediate surroundings. He steps across to a small cluster of large boulders and leans against the biggest one, tugging you with him. 

"Where are we?" you asked, moving to join him.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in a few minutes. Turn around."

You turn your back to him and he wraps his arms around you from behind, pulling your body in to rest against his, planting his feet either side of you. He rests his chin on your shoulder, face next to yours as his hands find their way under your jacket to circle your waist. He absently brushes one thumb softly against your side as you relax into his embrace. You wait in comfortable silence, reveling in the nearness of him, the firmness of his embrace around you, the tickle of his breath on your cheek. You want nothing more than to turn and kiss him, your lips are already tingling in anticipation, but you push down the urge wanting to see his surprise.

The sky is brightening rapidly now and you can see more details in the landscape and you have an idea about where you are. Before you can ask though, the sun appears in a blaze of yellow light, chasing away the last of the shadows. As it rises, you gasp at the view before you. Your instinct was right and you are standing with the edge of the quarry at your right, hazy fields and roadways coming into stark relief in front of you as your eyes follow the sun's trail towards the city itself which is a blaze of refracted light as it captures the first light of dawn. You watch quietly as the sun's rays cause the buildings to throw off prisms of light like a kaleidoscope until it sits like a sparkling jewel at the edge of the horizon. 

"Did you like it?” he asks quietly against your ear. “I used to come up here early on the mornings we were filming and just watch the sunrise. Kind of mellows you out for the whole day."

You turn in his embrace until you are facing him, eyes locked with his.

"It was beautiful. Thank you so much for sharing that with me."

His smile lights up his whole face and you can't resist reaching up to run your fingers down his cheek, tracing the stubble on his jaw and brushing your fingertips across his lips. He captures your hand in his and turns his head to kiss your palm, his goatee prickling your skin and sending shivers up your arm. 

You gasp a little and lean into his body even more, molding your curves to his. His hand let's go of yours and reaches up around the back of your head to slide into your hair as he brings your mouth down to his. He hesitates a moment, holding your lips apart just a fraction and then, so softly, he presses his mouth against yours giving you the gentlest of kisses. Your arms slide around his neck, locking behind his head as he parts his lips and flicks his tongue across your upper lip before sliding it against your teeth and into your mouth where he deepens the kiss. You push against him, mouths fighting for dominance until you start to see stars behind your eyelids and you break the kiss, gasping for air. He's panting a little too and you stare into each other's eyes until you both start laughing softly.

"Wow!' you say, as you pull back slightly away from him. 

"Fuck!" he laughs, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Really?"

"Really." He stares deep into your eyes. "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

You step back as he pushes himself off the rock and you can't help but notice the decent sized bulge pushing at the crotch of his jeans. You smile appreciatively to yourself, satisfied that you had such an effect on him. He links his fingers with yours once more and starts out back down the trail, pointing out parts of the quarry to you on the way and sharing anecdotes from the times he spent there. You soon reach the clearing where you left the bike and he lets go of your hand to reach for your helmet but you put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

He turns to you, a question on his lips but you don't let him ask it before you push your body against his, hands reaching up to tug on his hair as you pull his face down to yours, parting his lips with your tongue and devouring his mouth. He's frozen for a second before grabbing your hips with his hands and grinding you against him while his tongue clashes with yours. Your hands come down, fighting to undo the buttons on his leather jacket so you can slip your hands more easily up and under his worn t shirt to feel his skin against yours. He inhales sharply as the cool skin of your fingers meets the hotness of his flesh, caressing his abdomen with a light touch. 

His hand fumbles with the zipper on your jacket, so you break the kiss, licking your lips and staring him in the eye while you unzip it and shrug it off, letting it fall to the ground. The cool morning air hardens your nipples and they push against the tight fabric of your t shirt. Norman stares at your chest appreciatively and you throw caution to the wind, figuring you've come this far and you're not going to stop now. You peel your t shirt over your head and let it drop next to your jacket. There was no time for underwear before you left so your bare skin is exposed to the chill breeze, sending delightful shivers rippling across it.

"Are you crazy?!" 

Norman's face is a beautiful picture of amazement and lust. You shrug and he steps forward, bending his head to capture your nipple between his lips. He rolls his tongue around it and teases it with his teeth while your hands bury themselves in his hair and you throw you head back in delight. You let him work at your breasts for a moment before pushing him back and shoving his jacket down off his shoulders. He finishes what you started and it falls to the floor followed by his long sleeved tee which he pulls off in one swift move. He curses as the air meets his skin, then laughs, reaching out to pull you into his arms where one hand continues exploring your breast and the other slides up into your hair, cradling your head and angling your lips to his. 

As you kiss, your hands slide over his sides and back, feeling the gooseflesh on his skin, before inching their way around to his abdomen once more. Your fingers play with the fuzz below his navel, following it down to where his jeans are slug low on his hips. He makes a guttural sound deep in his throat and your pussy twitches in response, your hips giving an uncontrolled push against him. He moans again, licking his way inside of your mouth and stroking your tongue with his. His hand drops from your breast and deftly pops the button open on your jeans. He drags the zipper slowly down, teasing you as you wriggle against him, then pushes your jeans down slightly, just enough to give him room to slide his hand comfortably inside. 

When his fingers encounter your smooth, hairless skin, he breaks your kiss to look at your face.

"Fuck, Lucia! Do you know how much that fucking turns me on?!" 

"Show me." you reply, parting your legs slightly to give him better access. He answers by sliding his whole hand over your sex, the palm of his glove instantly slicked by your wetness, until the heel of his hand is grinding roughly against the hood of your clit. His middle finger finds its way inside you and you squeeze your thighs around his hand as he fingers you hard. The sensation of the smooth leather against your clit combined with the skin of his finger inside you has bucking against him. He moves in to bite at your neck, pulling your skin between his teeth and then licking at the area. He kisses up behind your ear, his finger still sliding in and out between your lips. 

"Do you want me to make you come like this, darlin'?" 

His amazing voice sets a fire in your veins and you almost come from that alone. You writhe against his touch a few more times, then place your hand on his arm, stilling his movements. He slowly slides his finger out from inside you, rubbing at your clit for a moment as he pulls his hand from your jeans. 

"Then tell me how," he whispers, feathering small kisses along your neck and down your shoulder.

"Did you ever do it on the bike?" you ask, distracted by his kisses which he stops at your question.

"No!" he seems flustered by what you're asking. "I don't even know if that's possible..."

"Want to find out?" you ask, nipping at his shoulder with your teeth.

"Hell yeah!"

He walks backwards until his butt is pressed against the bike behind him, kissing you all the way, his hands on either side of your face, yours hooked into his belt loops. Once he stops moving back, your hand reaches down to stroke his erection through the butter soft fabric of his jeans. He twitches against your palm and you can feel the heat emanating through his pants, making you ache knowing you're soon going to feel that sliding into you. Eagerly, you undo his pants and push them down over his hips where he kicks them off along with his boots. He stands naked and unashamed in front of you, his cock fully hard and pointing in your direction. You drink in the amazing lines of his body, the definition of his arms, the slimness of his waist and the never-ending expanse of his shoulders. 

"Touch yourself", you demand and he looks at you, puzzled for a second and then smiles, reaching for his cock with his gloved hand and giving it a few expert tugs, all the time watching you, watching him. The sight makes you moan out load and you quickly remove you own pants and boots to stand there naked before him. He gives a low whistle of appreciation as his eyes travel over your curves and come back up to meet your gaze. 

"You're fucking beautiful," he breathes. "Come here...  I want to touch you."

You cross the space between you as he moves to take off his gloves.

"No, leave them on." you tell him. He looks down at you and raises an eyebrow then shrugs and keeps them on. 

You take his face in your hands and slowly start to kiss him, savoring each swirl of your tongues circling each other and the pressure of his lips on yours. He leans into the kiss, hands snaking around to rest on your naked ass, your breasts rubbing against his chest and his cock pressing into your lower belly, slicking your skin with pre-come. He lifts one hand and gently slaps your ass with it. Encouraged by the squeal of pleasure this elicits out of you he does it again, somewhat harder, the leather slapping against your skin. You feel your wetness covering your inner thighs and you look up at him, pleadingly.

"Get on the bike," you instruct him, stepping back out of his grasp. 

He does so, sitting back on the seat so there's room for you in front of him. Steadying yourself against him, you slide your leg over the seat until you're facing him, your butt against the tank and your thighs spread before him. He reaches forward, hands gliding up your thighs until his fingers once again slip inside you causing you to throw your head back and clutch wildly at his hand with your own. He continues to finger you for a minute, watching as your wetness drips out to cover his skin, then he gently reaches down to lift first your left leg and then your right, positioning them over his thighs and opening you up even more. He slides forward on the seat, raising you up and onto his lap as he does so. His hands come around to steady you, resting against the small of your back as you reach down between you and take his cock in your hand, positioning it against your entrance. You lock eyes with him then tilt your hips forward to impale yourself on his length until your bodies meet together. He clutches tighter at your back, hands sliding down to cup your ass as he strains up to meet you, your name sliding from his lips.

His cock fills every part of you, red hot and slick between your walls. You move against him, rocking your hips back enough to release him slightly before plunging forward again until he's buried deep inside you. You bend your head down to kiss him, pulling his lip with your teeth and then sucking it in to your mouth. You ride him faster, sweat cooling on your skin as soon as it forms, wet noises coming from your pussy with every thrust. He takes his hands off your ass and you feel him stretching to reach something behind you. There's a clicking sound and suddenly the bike roars into life beneath you before subsiding to a throaty purr as the engine idles. You can feel the vibrations traveling over every inch of your skin, heightening the way everything feels and you start to moan loudly, clinging to his neck and tossing your head back in ecstasy. 

His cock seems to vibrate inside of you and you squeeze around him as tight as you can. You can feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as he steadies the bike against them. You slow your frantic hip movements until you are just gently rocking against him, the bike creating a whole new sensation between you. You kiss him all over his face with butterfly kisses then slide your lips against his, pushing your tongue gently inside to run against his teeth. His hands are back on your body, one kneading at your ass, pulling the skin and squeezing it with his fingers. The other hand grips your hair, roughly jerking your head back to expose your throat to his kisses and nips from his teeth. He leans you further back, biting his way down to suck hard on each of your nipples. 

He straightens up, hands coming down to your hips, as he watches his cock sliding into your wet lips as he rocks his body slowly against you. The look of lust on his face makes you bite your lip in frustration and you take one of his hands from your hip and guide it across to press it against your clit. 

"Now you can make me come, baby," you whisper as he starts circling his thumb against the sensitive nub, fingers splayed against your mound. 

Your hand stays lightly on his, mirroring his movements as he slides his thumb firmly against you, giving just the right amount of pressure to start you moaning loudly again. With his thick cock still pushing inside you and the feel of his thumb sliding on your wet clit combined with the vibrations coming from the bike, you let yourself go, concentrating of every sensation of being utterly fucked. You start making senseless noises, grunting, panting and whining, getting louder with each passing moment. Your pussy tightens and contracts around him, almost as if you can pull him in deeper, your hand grips his tighter and he rubs faster, punishing your clit with his touch until you explode in a gush of wetness, drenching his cock and the bike beneath you, yelling his name at the top of your lungs. 

He pulls you back up to him, wrapping you tight in his arms and burying his face in your neck as he pumps hard beneath you, pushing himself to orgasm. You cling to him as he fervently whispers your name in your ear until he stiffens under you, all his muscles tightening as he comes inside you, breathing ragged against your skin. He thrusts a few more times, cock pulsing from his ejaculation, hands digging into your skin until he slides from you with another rush of fluids. 

His head is still buried against your neck, hair sweat dampened and sticking to your skin, his hands caressing your back as he gets himself under control. You cradle his head with one hand while the other rests on his trembling thigh. Slowly you untangle yourselves a little and he reaches behind you to shut off the bike's engine. The sudden stillness serves to make you aware that you've just had sex out in the open for any passerby to see. You look around, half expecting to see an audience standing behind you. Norman follows your gaze, then laughs.

"It's okay', he says, "It’s usually pretty quiet up here at this time of day."

"Actually, I don't think I care right now," you reply, leaning forward to kiss his mouth. You lean back again, smiling at him. "That was amazing."

"You're fucking amazing! Maybe I should take you out in the mornings every day!"

He lightly tickles your sides, making you laugh and wriggle and causing more wetness to seep from your abused pussy. You look down at the sticky mess on his seat.

"I'm sorry I got your bike so wet but it's your own fault really."

"Don't worry about... hey, why is it my fault?" he cocks his head at you.

"Because if you weren't so fucking sexy, I wouldn't have spent the whole ride here thinking about what it would be like to have your beautiful cock pounding away inside of me and I wouldn't have been so horny by the time we got back to the bike!"

"Damn, girl, if I'd have known that, I wouldn't have bothered trying to seduce you with a fucking sunrise, I'd have just come straight to your room and banged you senseless!"

"Well there's always tomorrow morning!" you say, with a wink.

 


End file.
